plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Peashooter
Primal Peashooter is the first plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Every three seconds, it shoots rock-like peas that either immobilize a zombie for half a second or send it back a tile. It is the primal version of Peashooter. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast SPECIAL: Primal peas occasionally knock zombies back Primal Peashooters shoot heavy stunning peas at zombies. Primal Peashooter may be primitive, but that doesn't stop him from enrolling and excelling in several software development correspondence courses. Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Primal Peashooter gains spikes on its head, which will makes it looks like a dinosaur, and will shoot 5 rock peas that look identical to its regular ones. However, they deal 7 normal damage shots and have an area of effect of a tile, pushing all zombies located on it. Strategies Primal Peashooter is a powerful plant for taking out single zombies, regardless of their health, as the zombies are greatly delayed from the push backwards. However, its slow rate of fire allows large groups of zombies to damage the defenses easily, especially if the player doesn't deploy a large number of Primal Peashooters on the lawn. Do not pair Primal Peashooter with Celery Stalker or any lobbed-shot plants with exception of Winter Melon, since it is possible that the peas knock back the zombies and make Celery Stalker vulnerable, or the lobbed projectiles are likelier to miss their targets. The Plant Food ability of this plant is weak in terms of power, but it is great for knocking zombies back to the beginning of the lawn, which will allow you to restore lost plants either by Intensive Carrot or replanting. An advantage of Primal Peashooter's projectiles is that, in knocking zombies back, it momentarily throws them a short distance off of the ground, leaving them susceptible to being truly and fully eliminated by Blover, as any zombie that doesn't touch the ground before the Blover activates will be blown away. This can be easiest done when Primal Peashooter is boosted. In Ancient Egypt, it is useful to stop Sandstorms because it projectile can immediately end this attack, force the zombie to came out of the storm. The same apply to Snowstorms in Frostbite Caves. Gallery Primal Peashooter Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Primal Peashooter Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Primal Peashooter's projectile Primal Peashooter PF.png|Plant Food ATLASES_PLANTPRIMALPEASHOOTER_1536_00_PTX.png|Primal Peashooter's textures PrimalPeashooterBirdstar.png|HD Primal Peashooter PP Seed.png|Seed packet Primal Peashooter Jurassic Marsh Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost I PP seed packet.png|Imitated seed packet Boosted I PP seed packet.png|Boosted imitated seed packet Screenshot_٢٠١٥-١١-١٣-١٥-٤٣-١٥.png|Primal Peashooter unlocked Grayed out Primal P.png|Grayed out Primal Peashooter PrimalPeaProjectileHit.jpeg|The visual effect when a Primal Peashooter's projectile hits an enemy Getting Primal Peashooter costume from a Mystery Gift Box.jpg|Obtaining Primal Peashooter's First Costume from a Mystery Gift Box Trivia *It is the fifth plant that can send zombies backwards without Plant Food, the others being Spring Bean, Hurrikale, Chard Guard, and Thyme Warp. *It is the first offensive plant to send zombies backwards. *It is the second offensive plant that can temporarily delay zombies, the first being Kernel-pult. **Unlike Kernel-pult, it can end the Sandstorms and Snowstorms attack immediately. *It has the slowest firing rate of any peashooting plant in the franchise. *If a zombie is affected by Stunion and is knocked back, it will no longer be paralyzed. **Because of that, it is not a good idea to combine it when fighting against strong zombies. *If it hits a Pianist Zombie, the piano music will reset to the beginning. *Its projectile uses the same sound of a giant pea hitting the zombies. *If listened closely after it shoots, a cave-echo noise can be heard. *If timed correctly, Blover can kill zombies while they are being pushed by its peas. *Although Excavator Zombies will not be damaged by Primal Peashooter, the latter can still stun or push him back. Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants